Oops
by MellowMelly
Summary: Beck knocks up Cat...She had to grow up, and quick so she leaves Hollywood to go live in New york, so that she can try and hide the baby-bump. She the returns 4 years later to be a acting teacher at HA...She bumps into Beck and Tori who are now engaged. To what lenghts will Tori go to keep Beck by her side? BTW- I do not own victorious...
1. Chapter 1

**How Did This Happen? **

**Cat's POV**

Its been a month since graduation night when Beck and I got completely wasted and accidentally slept together**_._** I haven't seen him since. I've been feeling really off lately. I keep throwing up and getting cramps. Maybe I should see a doctor. Yea, that's what I'll do today. I thought to myself.

I was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for my name to be called. "Miss Valentine" the nurse called. I took a deep breath before following her into the consultation room. "The doctor will be with you shortly" the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"Miss. Valentine. What brings you to my office today?" The doctor asked

"Sharp pains in my abdominal, and constant nausea" I said. He nodded and passed me a cup "I'll need to do a few tests" I knew what I had to do, I came out of the washroom and handed him the cup. He told me wait here and that he'll be back shortly. I sit on the examination table and wait for the doctor to return.

"I have some good news" the doctor closes the door behind him. I smile relieved that I'm not receiving bad news. "You're 4 weeks **_pregnant"_** my heart drops. He smiles weakly and says "Congratulations". I nodded and thanked the doctor before leaving the clinic. Great 17 and pregnant. I could feel tears coming on. When I got into my car I started to bawl my eyes out.

On my way home I get a text from Andre "Hey were all meeting up at Tori's to watch a movie, wanna come?" I could barely see with all the tears flowing from my eyes. "Kay-Kay" I reply trying not to sound as if I just got the worst possible news in my entire life.

I pull up at Tori's house, but before I get out of my car I quickly fix my make-up. Andre pulls up beside me. "What up lil' red" he asks "not much" I say. He narrows his eyes in confusion. We ring the doorbell. I expect Tori to open the door but to my surprise, its Beck! "Hey" he greats Andre with a man-hug. I just walk past him I can't do this now. I know that I'll have to tell him. I just have to figure out what I'm going to say "Hey guys long time no see!" Tori said as she came down the stairs. Come on Cat you can do this! Just walk up t him and say it "Beck can I talk to you?" I whisper "sure" we go stand in the kitchen "Beck...I'm..." I stutter. Before I could finish my sentence Tori calls beck "Baby, the movie is about to start" she pats the seat next to her. I looked at him as confusion clouded my face. "Be right there" he said before returning his attention to me "You were saying?"

"Never mind, its not important" I say before rushing to my car. "Yo lil' red where you going the movie's just started?" Andre runs after me "I made a mistake" I look the ground. He stood there staring at me "So are you gonna tell me?" He asked sarcastically "If I tell you, you can't get mad or judge me" I feel the on coming tears. He nods "On graduation night, I slept with beck" I say "Oh lil' red it ain't that bad" he comforts me "I'm 4 weeks pregnant" I whisper. He gapes "When did you find out?Have you told him?" He pulls me into a hug "I found out this afternoon, and I was going to tell him but I can't now, he's dating Tori" I start to cry. "Shhh...I'll be there for you. I promise" he said as he kissed my forehead. I wanted to thank him but I couldn't stop crying. "I've gotta get home" I say as I get into my car and speed away.

**_Please please review...any ideas for the next chapter are welcome...(P.S know Cat's kinda a ooc but imgine her to act like that if she found out that she was pregnant)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andre's POV**

I had to take Cat to the doctor's office today. She was 2 months pregnant and she was due for a check-up.

My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone. I look at the caller-ID. Its a text from Beck "Hey swing by my place tonight for the party" I don't reply. My phone rings, its Cat. "Where are you? The appointment is in 20 minuets" she said. "I'll be right over, don't worry, we'll be on time" I reassured her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as the doctor rubbed a colorless gell onto her stomach. She nodded. "Well it seems that you and your baby are perfectly healthy" the doctor said. Cat squeezed my hand in excitement."When will I start to show?" She asked "We'll since you're more petite, you will probably start to show at 3 months" the doctor said.

On our way out Cat stopped "Can we get ice cream?" She asked "Sure thing, lil' red" she smiled. Glad to see that she's not so bumed out about the baby anymore. She pulled out her phone. "Hello?"She frowned."Beck? Is that you? I don't have signal?" She stutters. She looks down at he stomach. Even though there's not much to look at. "No sorry, I can't come" she said before hanging up. "What did Beck want" I asked "He wanted to invite me to hang out at his place tonight" she said. I change the subject "What flavor ice cream do you want" I ask before getting out of the car. "Strawberry" she giggled "I like strawberries"

I hand her the strawberry fro-yo "Yay" she said excitedly. I take her home. I just drop her off. She stands on the porch and waves me goodbye as I drive away. I have some spare time on my hands, maybe I could drop by that party Beck talked about this morning? I knock on his RV door. He opens the door and I go inside. I see Tori, Robbie and Jade sitting on Beck's bed. "What's up" I asks "Just chillin'" Robbie said. "Yep" Jade and Tori said together. "Where's Cat?" Jade asked "She was uh...feeling a little under the weather and decided to stay home" I make up an excuse. "Poor Cat...maybe we should all go visit her" Tori said "That would be a very, very bad idea" I say slowly. "Why?" Jade asked "She's contagious" I say. Robbie nods as if he knew what I was talking about. After a few beers I decide that I have had enough, I have to stay sober enough to drive home. So I then decide to go home. "Bye" I reversed from Beck's driveway.

I decide to stop by Cat's house so that I could check up on her. She can't be alone now. "Hey" she opened the door to let me in. "How was the party?" She asked as we sat down on the couch. "It was cool" I said calmly "Have you decided what you wanna do with the baby?" I turn to face her. "I love it Andre, I think that I'm gonna keep it. I've already decided on names, if its a girl Elliana or Ellie for short but if its a boy-" I cut her off "Don't you think that you have to discuss that with the father first?" A tear escapes her eye "I'm not going to tell him. In fact I've decided to go live with my aunt in New York until the baby is born" she wipes away the tear. "Will you go with me when I say goodbye to everyone?" She asked "Sure" I smile weakly "Thank you Andre, for everything, for being there for me through all of it" She hugged me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost There...**

**Andre's POV**

"Hey gorgeous" I pulled her into an embrace. I ran my hand through her thick black hair. "She's due in a week, she said that I should probably go to New York now because she could give birth at any moment" I look at Jade. "You can come to, if you want, I mean you are best friend?" We sit on the couch "Sure, I'll book us plane tickets and then we could leave tomorrow" she picked up her pear pad and book our tickets online.

She already told me, that she told Cat, that she knew about Beck's baby. At first I was mad because she betrayed my trust, but I got over it. I couldn't be mad at her because I did the exact same thing when I told her about the baby.

We have a quick breakfast before setting off to the airport. On the way to the airport Jade mentally went through a list of things we needed to do before going to New York. "Good, we're all set" she leans in to kiss me. I easily turn to kiss her as well.

After landing Jade told me to rent a car, because she hated taxi's. I walk up to the counter. "I would like to rent a car" I say "For how long sir?" The woman asked as she typed on her computer. "A week please" I am going to stay until Cat gives birth, I promised her that I'll be there for her. Jade took the keys from the woman. "You wanna drive?" She asked dangling the keys in front of me. "yeah" I take the keys from her, I have been to New York before, so I know where Cat lived.

Jade rang the doorbell, she was so happy to see her best friend. Even though she tried act all mean and Jade-like I knew she was excited.

"Coming" Cat's voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Andre!" She hugged me before turning to Jade, she clearly isn't mad at us anymore. Jade pulled her into a tight embrace. "Woah, you're going to squeeze it out of me" Cat giggled. "It? So you haven't found out the gender yet?" I asked confused. "Nope, I want it to be a surprise" she said rubbing her belly. "Come in" she stepped aside, Jade and I directly walked over to the couch. "I've already set up the guest room for you two" she pointed down the hall. "I thought that we were going to stay in a hotel?" Jade asked "You were but I thought it be best you guys stayed here, and cheaper too" Cat smiled. She joined us on the couch. We talked and laughed for hours. We then watched a movie, Cat wanted to watch a Horror. Strange, Cat usually hated horrors. She likes movies that included rainbows and unicorns. Jade cheered as I press play. "I love Night Mare on Elm street" Jade said "Well I can see that she didn't change much" Cat looks over to me and we all chuckle.

"Goodnight" Cat said as she went to bed. Jade and I grabbed a quick shower before going to bed as well.

I wake up to Cat calling my name. I rush to her. "Cat! Cat! What's wrong!" I ask her. "Get...me...to...the...hospital!" She shouted in between contractions. I told Jade to bring the car around. I helped Cat down the stairs. This is probably one of the downsides of living in a gigantic house. Cat moaned every time a got contraction. I could tell that they weren't far apart from each other. I help her into the car. Jade speeds to the hospital. "Move!"She yelled to a pedestrian who was crossing the road. I called her aunt and her parents telling them that she's about to give birth. "They'll meet us at the hospital" I rubbed Cat's back trying to ease the pain.

Jade and I sit in the waiting room with Cat's aunt, the rest of her family weren't there yet.. "Mr. Harris and Ms. West?" I stood up "Yes?" I was panicking. "Ms. Valentine would like to see you now" the nurse led us through the hospital. She stopped at a door and motioned us in. "Thank you" I said walking to Cat's bed. She held a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Its a girl?" I feel a tear escape my eyes. "Yes" Cat said with joy."And I decided that you two are the godparents" Cat's eyes darted between Jade and I "We're her godparents" I wanted to burst into to tears, but I'm a man, and men do not cry. "Yeah, you guys have been there for me...for us...through everything" she smiled down at her baby girl.

"She's so tiny" Jade said "And adorable, can I-" Cat didn't let her finish. She nodded in consent before handing Jade the baby. Jade started to slightly weep. "What's her name?" I asked. "Elliana" Cat said wiping away her own tears. "Elliana, I like it" Jade said stroking the baby's cheek. The nurse came in and told us that she needed some sleep. We hugged Cat goodbye.

We agreed to stay with her for the weekend. Just so that we could help out with the baby. I could see that Jade grew more fond of Elliana as the days passed.

"We promise to come visit at least twice a semester" Jade promised as she kissed Elliana on the forehead. "Kay-Kay" Cat hugged Jade and then me. We waved at her as we boarded the plane.

**_A/N: this chapter is a little bit longer than the others, so hope you enjoy! please review! 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost There...**

**Andre's POV**

"Hey gorgeous" I pulled her into an embrace. I ran my hand through her thick black hair. "She's due in a week, she said that I should probably go to New York now because she could give birth at any moment" I look at Jade. "You can come to, if you want, I mean you are best friend?" We sit on the couch "Sure, I'll book us plane tickets and then we could leave tomorrow" she picked up her pear pad and book our tickets online.

She already told me, that she told Cat, that she knew about Beck's baby. At first I was mad because she betrayed my trust, but I got over it. I couldn't be mad at her because I did the exact same thing when I told her about the baby.

We have a quick breakfast before setting off to the airport. On the way to the airport Jade mentally went through a list of things we needed to do before going to New York. "Good, we're all set" she leans in to kiss me. I easily turn to kiss her as well.

After landing Jade told me to rent a car, because she hated taxi's. I walk up to the counter. "I would like to rent a car" I say "For how long sir?" The woman asked as she typed on her computer. "A week please" I am going to stay until Cat gives birth, I promised her that I'll be there for her. Jade took the keys from the woman. "You wanna drive?" She asked dangling the keys in front of me. "yeah" I take the keys from her, I have been to New York before, so I know where Cat lived.

Jade rang the doorbell, she was so happy to see her best friend. Even though she tried act all mean and Jade-like I knew she was excited.

"Coming" Cat's voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Andre!" She hugged me before turning to Jade, she clearly isn't mad at us anymore. Jade pulled her into a tight embrace. "Woah, you're going to squeeze it out of me" Cat giggled. "It? So you haven't found out the gender yet?" I asked confused. "Nope, I want it to be a surprise" she said rubbing her belly. "Come in" she stepped aside, Jade and I directly walked over to the couch. "I've already set up the guest room for you two" she pointed down the hall. "I thought that we were going to stay in a hotel?" Jade asked "You were but I thought it be best you guys stayed here, and cheaper too" Cat smiled. She joined us on the couch. We talked and laughed for hours. We then watched a movie, Cat wanted to watch a Horror. Strange, Cat usually hated horrors. She likes movies that included rainbows and unicorns. Jade cheered as I press play. "I love Night Mare on Elm street" Jade said "Well I can see that she didn't change much" Cat looks over to me and we all chuckle.

"Goodnight" Cat said as she went to bed. Jade and I grabbed a quick shower before going to bed as well.

I wake up to Cat calling my name. I rush to her. "Cat! Cat! What's wrong!" I ask her. "Get...me...to...the...hospital!" She shouted in between contractions. I told Jade to bring the car around. I helped Cat down the stairs. This is probably one of the downsides of living in a gigantic house. Cat moaned every time a got contraction. I could tell that they weren't far apart from each other. I help her into the car. Jade speeds to the hospital. "Move!"She yelled to a pedestrian who was crossing the road. I called her aunt and her parents telling them that she's about to give birth. "They'll meet us at the hospital" I rubbed Cat's back trying to ease the pain.

Jade and I sit in the waiting room with Cat's aunt, the rest of her family weren't there yet.. "Mr. Harris and Ms. West?" I stood up "Yes?" I was panicking. "Ms. Valentine would like to see you now" the nurse led us through the hospital. She stopped at a door and motioned us in. "Thank you" I said walking to Cat's bed. She held a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Its a girl?" I feel a tear escape my eyes. "Yes" Cat said with joy."And I decided that you two are the godparents" Cat's eyes darted between Jade and I "We're her godparents" I wanted to burst into to tears, but I'm a man, and men do not cry. "Yeah, you guys have been there for me...for us...through everything" she smiled down at her baby girl.

"She's so tiny" Jade said "And adorable, can I-" Cat didn't let her finish. She nodded in consent before handing Jade the baby. Jade started to slightly weep. "What's her name?" I asked. "Elliana" Cat said wiping away her own tears. "Elliana, I like it" Jade said stroking the baby's cheek. The nurse came in and told us that she needed some sleep. We hugged Cat goodbye.

We agreed to stay with her for the weekend. Just so that we could help out with the baby. I could see that Jade grew more fond of Elliana as the days passed.

"We promise to come visit at least twice a semester" Jade promised as she kissed Elliana on the forehead. "Kay-Kay" Cat hugged Jade and then me. We waved at her as we boarded the plane.

**_A/N: this chapter is a little bit longer than the others, so hope you enjoy! please review! 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Home Sweet Home?**

_**Cat's POV**_

Its been a week since we moved back to Hollywood, I got a job offer at HA and gladly excepted. Elliana was attending Hollywood Art's newly-opened preschool. She loved it there. I was home all day, it was so quite, so used to having Elliana make noice around the house. After packing out the lst of the boxes, started t lose my sanity. I needed t see my little baby girl. Besides its already 2:30 guess could go pick up now?

I was standing in front of the gate at the preschool ready to go in and fetch me daughter. I looked up and then I saw him...

"Oh my gosh... He's here! Look at him, so handsome! Wait, who the hell is that? Did he just kiss... Tori!"

"Just walk away... Don't walk over there and slap him before screaming at him for lying to me!" "We broke up! I promise!" He said "Oh Cat how could you have been so pathetic!" I thought to myself

"But you left, Cat, remember that." He said

"Shut up, stupid conscience!" I stood there arguing with myself.

Beck turned around and looked at me, straight at me. I blushed, gathered Elliana's things and set about finding my daughter before he ruined my day by coming to talk to me.

I was halfway towards the slide where Elliana's squeals were emitting when a strong hand grabbed my arm and yanked me into a bone crushing hug. Everything around me stopped, all that mattered was that his scent was clouding my mind, reminding me of that time...

"Hey" He murmured into my hair. "Its been a while"

"I-I have to... Go." I stumbled out of his grip and turned. "Elliana!"

The little girl with those sparkling brown eyes - my eyes, his lips - came screaming around the corner with her arms outstretched, repeatedly yelling "Mommy!"

"M-Mommy? Cat, what the hell...?" Beck was staring at Elliana with wide eyes, drinking in the tiny body that so resembled him.

"Yes Beck mommy.." I say politely, avoiding the question.

I strap Elliana into the car seat. She innocently waved at him.

_**Beck's POV**_

The little girl waved at me as Cat strapped her into the car seat. In an instant my heart melted. She looked so familiar. I could see that she had Cat's eyes, but there was just something about that little girl that made me love her even though I've only known her for a few minutes.

"What did she say?" Tori asked as she kissed me neck. "Who was the little girl?" I didn't hear her properly, my thoughts were somewhere else...

"Beck! talk to me!" Tori shouted "Who was that little girl!" she demanded "God dammit Tori! I don't know!" I snapped. She started to cry, "I was just asking" she said before running off. "Dammit Beck!" I whispered to myself. "Tori! Wait I'm sorry!" I ran after her. "Tori please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell" I grabbed her wrist. She turned to me, make-up smeared all over her face. "I'm sorry" I whisper. I kiss her. "I love you" she sniffs. "I love you too" I wipe away the tears with my thumb.

"Let's go home" I said. "I'll meet you at home?" She said getting into her car. She blew me a kiss before speeding out of the parking lot.

**_Tori's POV_**

That _bitch_! How could she just come back - after being away for 4 years - and expect that everything should revolve around her again! I won't let her take Beck from me like she did from Jade.

I saw the way Beck looked at her. I saw the longing in his eyes. I saw the way he looked at that little girl. He's aways wanted a child, I could never give that to him. And I will not lose him just because of a stupid child! If he wants a child I'll give him a _child..._

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming, and should probably give some credit to my friend Nicole du Tiot (BabyshoesDT) for helping me finish this chapter in time. (P.S accedentally posted the wrong chapter...)**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Liar Liar...**

_**Tori's POV**_

Life...mankind's greatest gift. Well great for mankind. But what about Tori-kind? I have officially decided that I hate gynecologists... Stupid idiot.

Who's he to say that I can't have kids? I'll show the damn prick that no one gets in the way of Tori Vega and what she wants!

I took a pregnancy test, it was negative. I wanted to burst into tears. But I had to be strong, I can't let that get in the way of Beck and I. So I carefully opened up the tube and added a second red line and put it back together. I placed it in the dustbin, right where he could see it. I am anxiously awaiting for him to discover it. I hope he's happy.

Later that night he walked out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test in his hand "Tori, do want to tell me something?" He asked. I was sitting on the bed reading a book. I lowered the book to see what he was talking about. Obviously I already knew. I smiled and closed the book. "Isn't it obvious?" I giggled and he rushed to hug me "I'm going to be a dad!" He whispered "And I'm going to be the mother of your child" I said making sure that he heard the emphasis on 'mother'

"Good morning honey" he greeted me with a warm hug. "Do you want breakfast?" I asked "Yea, but you sit down and I'll make us breakfast" he put his hand on my belly. "You won't fe

**_Cat's POV_**

Coffee can cure everything, not that I need to cure anything. Cuppa's was as busy as always, which was no huge surprise... They could give Starbucks a run for their money!

I'd just rounded the corner when something hard hit me in the face and I ended up on the sidewalk, sprawled out like a limp noodle.

"God Cat! Are you all right?" Beck asked anxiously, bending down and picking me up effortlessly and setting me back on my heels.

"Yeah" I said looking down at the big coffee stain on my white shirt. Luckily it weekend so I can just go change. "I am so sorry, at least let me get you another coffee" he said. "No, it ok really, I just used this as an excuse to get out of the house" I chuckle. "Why? Where's Elliana?" He narrowed his eyes "Jade and Andre took her to the zoo" I press my lips together. "So you're all alone?" He asked "Yep" I start towards my car. "See you Monday?" I was just about to get into my car when I froze "Well Tori and I are having a BBQ today, you should stop by, tell Jade and Andre that they're welcome too" he waved before getting into his car. "Nooo!" I thought to myself. How could I be around Beck and Tori for an entire day...


	7. Chapter 7

**Awkward**

**_Cat's POV_**

I anxiously wait after ringing the doorbell. "Hi" Andre answers the door. "I thought I was early...apparently not..." He steps aside and let's me in. "Where's Elliana" I asks, cause I didn't see her in the room. "She's swimming outside-" Jade starts "Alone?!" I ask in a panic tone of voice "Of course not, she's with Beck" Jade says. Tori points out to the pool, clearly seeing that I've missed my daughter.

I walk outside and I hear her giggle. "Hey baby..." I say but she didn't even notice me. "Look mommy!" She yelled. "I'm looking" she was swimming without any assistance. She swam back to Beck. "I love you beck!" She hugged him "I wish beck was my daddy" she asked. My heart stopped. Beck looked at me and smiled, the smile that makes me knees go weak. I look away. I avoided his gaze as I walked over to the lounge chair to get Elliana's towel "Elliana sweety I think its time to get out" I say holding her towel out to her "Oh come on Cat we're having so much fun, aren't we munckin" he kissed her on her cheek. He's so good with her. If only he knew. No...he could never know. "Fine 10 more minutes" I chuckle and go back inside

"Can I help with something?" I ask standing next to Jade in the kitchen. "That was awkward" Jade says "What?" I ask caught off guard by the question. "I wish Beck was my daddy" Jade said mimicking Elliana's child-like voice. "Oh that. Yeah, could we just avoid that topic...please" I look down at the floor.

**_Beck's POV_**

I would love to be Elliana's daddy but not just because I love her mother but also because she's so cute and lovable. Whenever Elliana looks at me I melt and I'm instantly wrapped around her little finger. There's just something about her that reminds me of...Never mind.

The wind started to pick up and it now starting to get cold. We should probably get dry. I help Elliana out of the pool. Cat takes her from me to go dress her into dry, warm clothing.

"Baby, hurry up and get dressed. The foods almost ready" Tori said as she and Jade set the table.

On my way up I bumped into Andre. He was coming out of the room where Cat was dressing Elliana. "She's such a good mother" he chuckled. "Yeah" "I still love her" I whisper subconsciously "Wait did I just say that out loud, Shit-"

"What! You are engaged! Don't do that to Cat again!" He said. I could see that he was ready to punch me "Andre!" Jade yelled. "Dinner" her voice was actually friendly. "We're not done talking!" He walked past me.

I heard giggling as I walked past the guest room. Cat was ticking Elliana. She's such a good mother. I knock on the door "Hey, dinners ready" I say almost whispering. I could see myself doing this for the rest of my life. We would make a great family. No! No! No! Beck snap out of it! You have a pregnant fiancée! "Beck?" I snap back to reality. "Oh yeah sorry, what did you say" I see Cat standing in front of me holding Elliana in her hands. She didn't say anything she just motioned downstairs. I moved out of the way so that they could pass me.

I quickly dressed, and went downstairs. Only to see everyone already seated. "Beck! Sit next to me!" I pulled out the chair and sat next to Elliana. I felt a little bad 'cause Tori was sitting alone. We dish up and start to eat.

The entire dinner was awkward. I looked over to Cat. The light was beaming off of her red hair making her look as stunning as ever. "Uh" Tori cleared her throat "Beck and I have something to announce," she put down her glass of juice. "We're..we're pregnant" she continued excitingly. Andre looked at me. He was furious. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys" Cat said. I could hear in the tone of her voice that she wasn't really happy for us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Accidents**

******_Cat's POV_**

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in"

"Hi, can quickly talk to you?" He asked "I'm kinda busy" she said

"Please! Its like you've been avoiding me ever since we..." His voice trailed off

"Can't we just forget that it ever happened"

"I don't want to forget" he steps closer to her. His body brushing against hers.

"I never wanted to forget" he leaned in closer...

My phone rings. No! I was just getting to the good part! I close the book and set it down on the night stand. Jade? I look at the clock -2:30 am- Why would she be calling me now? "Hello?" I could hear her crying on the other end of the phone. "Jade? What's wrong?" I ask "Its Andre! He's in the hospital! I don't...I don't know what happened! He just..." She couldn't stop the crying. "I'm on my way, I'll meet you there" I quickly get dressed and wake up Elliana.

"What's wrong mommy?" She asked her voice still a little groggy. "Uncle Andre is not feeling well so we're going to go visit him. Is that ok?" She just nods. I told her that she could go in her pajamas if she wanted.

"Jade! Are you ok where's Andre!" I ask holding a sleepy Elliana in my arms. He face was smeared with make-up. I wanted to hug her but..my hands were full." What happened?" I asks. She maintained her tears "He took me to Hollywood arts" she sniffed "And he proposed" she wanted to burst out of tears "And I don't know what happened but he just fell to the ground, and I didn't..." She starts to cry again. "But he's ok right?" I ask trying to comfort her "Yeah" she sniffs once more.

"We came as soon as we heard!" Tori and Beck came up from behind me. "Can I go in?" I ask "Here I'll take her" Beck took Elliana from my arms. "Thanks" I rush into Andre's room. He was awake. "how are you?" I sit on the chair opposite of his bed. "The doctors said that there was nothing wrong with me, but I had to lay off of the beer for a while" he tried to laugh. "They're only keeping me for observation" he sat up. I smile "So I hear you proposed?" I see his face light up. "Yeah" he starts to say "Sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are almost over, and there are other guests" The nurse shows me out.

When I turn the corner I pass Tori. I look down to the chair where Elliana is fast a sleep on Beck's shoulder. Jade sitting in the corner sipping coffee. "Hey" she said getting. "You don't have to stay you know" she motioned to Elliana "It fine" Beck said running his hands over her sleek brown hair. "No, she has school tomorrow, I should really get her home" I say about to take her from his arms. "I could take her to the car, its fine really" he helps me strap her into her car seat. "Drive safe" he shuts my door. I wave as I drive off. Maybe I should just tell him?

**_A/N: thanks for all of your reviews! please keep reviewing! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Watch out!**

**_Tori's POV_**

Its been a month since I told Beck that I was pregnant. Tomorrow he's taking me for my first ultrasound. The plan was to have a 'miscarriage' when I'm about two months along. But now he's insisting on an stupid ultrasound. This might just ruin everything!

Wait...I have a plan...

"So you know what to do" I hand him the envelope full of money "Of course miss. Vega" he said counting the money "Its all there" I roll my eyes "Do you want to go through the plan one more time" he asked. "Tomorrow is my first check-up. Beck is going to come with me so the ultrasound needs to look believable. Got it" I stop just shy of his door "I'll be back later on today.." I grabbed my purse before leaving the clinic.

"What's the gender" Beck asked holding my hand "We can't tell yet, your wife is only a few weeks along" the doctor wiped the gooey substance off of my belly. Thank god we pulled it off. Beck doesn't suspect a thing!

"I'll be right there" I said as Beck walked to the car. "Thank you" I looked back to the doctor "How did you do it?" I asked "Its best you don't know" he turned around and walked away.

"Sorry, just had to take care of a few things" I get into the car. He kissed me on my cheek. The guilt is killing me! But I have to do this! He's given me no choice!

I snap back to reality when Beck's phone buzzed. "Can you get that please" Beck asked "Sure" I unlock his phone. Its from Cat."Kay-Kay" I read aloud "Good" he sighed "What's that about?" I ask. "Nothing" he said as he pulled into the driveway.

Nothing? It didn't sound like nothing! That's it! I think its time that Cat and I have a little chat!

_**Cat's POV**_

The lunch bell rang and the kids rushed out of the classroom.

The classroom was quiet, the bird were singing in harmony with the blaring laughter coming from various children out on the playground.

I'd just paged through my class schedule when my door burst open and Tori stomped in, face pale and lips pulled as thin as cotton thread.

"Listen here, Cat!" She snapped, clapping a hand over the schedule and glaring at me heatedly. "Tori...Hey." I stammered, gazing at her in utter bewilderment.

"Shut it!" She barked, "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to lure Beck away from me! I've seen the way you smile and flip your hair whenever he talkes to you! You're trying to steal him from me by giving him the promise of a family! Well, I've got news for you honey, I can do it too."

"Tori, what..what are you talking about?" I asked, standing up and pacing over to her. "You've found out somehow... That I can't have kids, right? And you're gonna use it to tell him and try to steal him away from me!"

I stared at her in shocked silence. Tori couldn't have kids? And she was accusing me of trying to steal Beck?

Tori dug around in her bag and produced a small box, a pregnancy test. "Bought it on e-bay, its fake, so no matter what, the results are, its always gonna be positive. I'll give him a child even if my life depended on it!"

"Tori, I would never try anything like that! Beck loves you!" I said, pleading with her with my eyes. "Even though he had a baby with me, I know he loves you. He's ALWAYS loved you!"

"I said shut it!" Tori growled, stepping forward and slapping me across the face "You've been warned!" She said before storming out of the room.

I stared after her, touching my cheek tenderly. I couldn't do anything but stare...

Tori's not the girl she was 4 years ago.. and neither am I. "Hey Tori!" She turns around "You don't scare me" I smile teasingly "Not yet" she scowled and continued walking.

**_A/N: Trying to move the plot along...any ideas are welcome! And know say this everytime, but thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Letting things slip...**

_**Cat's POV**_

"What are you doing here?!" I shout-whisper. "We need to talk" He let's himself in. "You said we could talk!" He closed the door behind him "Beck you can't be here!" I really wanted to yell, but Elliana was asleep upstairs. "I don't care! I can't help what I'm feeling!" He pressed his lips to mine, covering them in a hungry kiss. Don't do this Cat! He's off limits! But I couldn't help the words that escaped my mouth next "Are you just going to fondle my lips or are you going to kiss me like you mean it" His lips paused in front of mine, like he was having cold feet. It seemed like forever, so I closed the distance. He bought his hand up to the back of my head, tangling strands in between his fingers. He was gentle at first, but now his lips were now crashing on mine. My breath came in wildly, and for a second I stopped breathing. His lips parted mine, and I arched my body closer to his. "Beck..." I moaned. He swept me up in a bridal-carriage and carried me up the stairs..

The back of my knees hit my bed. It reminded me of the first time...

***FLASH BACK***

** Soon I was too wasted to stand and Beck appered to be the same way.**

**I fell beck onto Beck's bed with him on top of me. I was giggling uncontrollably as Beck placed drunken kisses on my jaw and neck.**

**"Beck..." moaned as unbottoned his shirt.**

**Beck smirked down at me and soon there was nothing left but discarded clothes and two half naked bodies rolling around...**

I snap back to reality. "Stop" I push him off of me. "You were right. We will never be able to 'just talk'..." He pulled on his shirt.

I didn't want to admit it but I missed Beck, his touch, his breath in my neck, the way he looked at me as if not wanting to hurt me...But this? This can't happen. He brought his hand up and stroked my cheek before leavin

g.

"Thanks Festis" I paid for my lunch. I remember the good times we've had here. "One ravioli" I turn around and see Beck ordering from the grubtruck. "Hey" he smiles "Hey" I smile awkwardly as I rush back to my classroom, but I made a wrong turn and ended up in his classroom instead. We can't just pretend that last night didn't happen. Things are going to be between us...

I didn't hear him come in, neither did I hear the shallow breathing that was emitting from his lungs...

"Cat?" I jumped up and screamed, clutching my heart that was beating rather sporadically now. "Dammit Beck!"

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked, he seemed slightly anxious.

"Trying to get away from everyone, but this is your classroom, so that's not really working out for me" I said, sitting back down and yet again I felt that urge I felt yesterday when he showed up at my house.

"Including me?"

"Yes, especially you" I sighed, looking at him tiredly. "What did I do wrong?" Beck asked innocently.

"Tori." was all I said even though I wanted to slap him for doing this to me and to Tori!

"What's Tori got to do with all of this?! As far as I know she's done nothing to hurt you, Cat!" Beck said defensively. He was slightly over reacting.

But my temper flared too and I got up and pushed the chair back forcefully. "Tori is a self-serving, pigheaded cow that's lying to you about being pregnant!" Shit! Cat he wasn't supposed to know that!

Beck stared at me in disbelief before his face turned bright crimson and he stomped over to where I was seething. "Tori would never lie to me about something like that! Now you, on the other hand..."

I was shaking, never in my life had I ever, ever been this angry with one person. Heck, I've never been angry. "I wanted to tell you, you idiot! But you ran off with her!"

"Tell me what?" Beck yelled back. Without thinking I yelled in his face.

"Elliana's your daughter!" I gasped, clapped my hand over my mouth and stumbled back. "What?" Beck asked, scowling heavily.

I shook my head, not believing that I'd just told my darkest secret to the last person imaginable. "Cat Valentine, dammit, what are you talking about?"

"She- she's yours...Elliana's yours" I stuttered, feeling the tears build up in my brown eyes. "I did want to tell you... But you looked so happy when you told me about Tori that I couldn't face it"

Beck was staring at his feet, scowling so hard that I thought his beautiful face would permanently have frown lines. "That"s impossible. We only... Once. It must be someone else."

"Once is enough... And you're the only one I ever.. I've been alone since that day you left me alone in your bed" I sighed, burying my face in my trembling hands.

"Impossible" Beck muttered. I could practically feel the heat emanating off him as he calculated the months.

"It all clocks out, she's your baby." I said. Beck turned on me and growled. "So you're saying that I have missed four years of Elliana's life because you were too selfish to tell me and let me decide for myself! How dare you, Cat?"

"What was I supposed to do? I knew you loved Tori and that It'd kill you! I hated myself for three years for doing that to you! I'm sorry that I only wanted you to be happy!" I yelled back, a sob breaking the last few lines as my shoulders slumped and I sagged onto the floor of the classroom.

I don't know how it happened but Beck wrapped his arms around me and started crying with me, murmuring soothing words to me. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Its my fault, I should have told you a long time ago." I said, getting up and pacing away from him. "What now?" I stand across the room from Beck, who's now also crying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Help!**

**_Cat's POV_**

Maybe I misunderstood when Tori said she can't have kids? Or maybe I only heard what I wanted to hear? Maybe Beck's right..Tori would never lie about such thing? Would she? I pull into Jade and Andre's driveway.

Andre's been released from the hospital yesterday, I thing I should just pop in and say hi. Besides Elliana really wanted to see her uncle Andre. I let myself in, since I have my own keys to their house. I hear voices coming from the kitchen "Jade please I need your help! I need to get a baby! Beck could never know that I'm not pregnant" I peek around the corner and see Tori pleading to Jade. Its true? I heard correctly! Tori..isn't pregnant! "I don't know how!" Jade shook her head "I'm sorry am I interrupting?" I put elliana down and she ran into Jade's arms "Jade!" Elliana squealed. "How could you? I trusted you" Tori wiped he eyes with her sweater's sleeve. "Tru-trusted? You threatened me!" I yell. Jade takes Elliana upstairs to see Andre. "So you told him to get back at me?" She sniffed "No..I was mad and it accidentally slipped" I shrugged as if I had no care in the world "I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean to threaten you its just..." Tori starts crying again. "I know you love him so much that you would do anything to keep him" I roll my eyes again...it always the same old excuses. "You need to help me.." She took my hand "Please

"With what?!" I feel guilty for letting her secret slip, but maybe I can help her come clean. "Help me fake a miscarriage" she gathered her self. "Help me just tell me what I need to do to make it look real!" She begged "No! Why should I! You hate me! You threatened me! You even slapped me! So you can go to hell!" I shout before going up stairs to see Andre.

How dare she ask me for help! Does she think I'm stupid? She's got a lot of nerve! I would never help her! Its already to late! I've told beck...

"Hey how are you feeling" I asked Andre "in the mood for a beer" he joked. We chuckled. "So Beck called" his facial expression is now serious "About" I ask casually "You finally came clean. I proud of you 'lil red" he said. Its been a while since he's called me 'lil red. "I guess so" I didn't really come clean, it slipped. If it hadn't Beck would probably still not know about Elliana...

"Here you need to drink this" Jade handed him a pill and a glass full of water. I still can't believe that he drank that much, I don't know him like that.

"We'll have you said goodbye?" I ask Elliana. She nods, she's still sucking on the lollipop Jade gave her. "Drive safe" Jade waved as I backed out of the driveway.

"Baby could you get that for mommy" My phone was ringing. "Hello?" She answered in with her four-year-old simplicity. "Yes" she nodded subconsciously. "No" Elliana looked up at me. "Who is it baby?" I ask "Beck" she ended the call. "No wait.." I said but it was too late. I guess I could just call back later. I turn into the street and immediately see a dark silhouette sitting on my porch. I pull into my garage. "Daniel" I greet in a harsh tone. "Danny!" Elliana ran up to him, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me. "Hey baby girl" he bends down to pick her up. "Don't!" I stop him before he could."What are you doing here" my heart's about too fall out of my chest. I unlock the door and let Elliana in "I came to see you, I mean I followed you to New York just so that you could slam a door in my face. But," he paused "when you needed a favor, who was there for you" he stroked my cheek. I slapped his hand away. "I payed you off!" I roll my eyes "I know...but I didn't want cash," he looked around "I wanted you..." He pressed his lips to mine. I pull away and slap him as hard, that a red hand mark remained on his face "Ouch..." He said calmly rubbing his cheek "Leave or I'll call the cops..." I threaten "I know you won't" he said as he made his way back to his car. Oh-my-god! Won't he ever leave me alone! I did what needed to be done to save my brother. One stupid mistake and you pay for it for the rest of your life!


	12. Chapter 12

**I forgot!**

**_Cat's POV_**

I can't believe Daniel! Oh shit! I should probably call Beck back. I start to go through my mail. I dial his number only to end the call as soon as he answered. I almost forgot..he's getting married in a week. I open the envelope that reads my name in big bold letters. Its an invite to their wedding. Great,they pushed up the date. Now I have to go watch the guy I love marry someone els...

I tuck Elliana into bed, before sitting down in the living room. Everything that has happened today, started running through my mind. Daniel being back in town. Beck knowing about Elliana. Tori asking me to help her fake her pregnancy...I just don't know what I'm gonna do.

I wake up on the couch. Oops I must have passed out here last night. I quickly jump into the shower before waking up Elliana. I helped her dress and then we we're off to school.

"Ok baby, be good" I kiss her on her forehead, and wave as she walks off. I turn around. "Sorry" I say as I help the person pick up their things. I look up and find myself staring into Tori's eyes. "I have to go" I say breaking the awkward silence. I noticed something different about her. She was wearing maternity clothes. That's probably why they pushed up the wedding, she still wants to fit into her wedding dress. I sit in thought behind my desk. I jump when the bell rings and the kids start taking their seats. "Good morning class" I greeted. "Good morning Ms. Valentine" they greeted simultaneously. I explained the project that they each will have to hand in next week. "Any questions" I asked as Olivia's hand shot up into the air "Will we be able to pick our own characters?" She asked "That's what I said, yes" I said looking over the class seeing if there are anymore questions. The bell rang, yay! I had a free period! I decide to grab a salad from the grub truck. I didn't eat last night I was too busy worrying.

I open my class door and see him sitting on my desk. "What are you doing here!" I shut the door. "We're gonna talk" he demanded "Daniel! Leave!" I set my salad on the table. "Hey Cat!" I heard a knock on the door. Beck walks in. "Hey-" his eyes widened at the sight of Daniel. "What are you doing here" Beck tensed. "I'm visiting my ex," Daniel started. "She broke up with you years ago..give it up" Beck said shaking his head "Actually, we divorced...last year?" Daniel looked at me with a sarcastic look in his eyes. He knew that I haven't told anyone, not even Jade and Andre. "Divorced? To get a divorce, you need to be-" I cut him off "Could we not talk about this now?" I snapped at both of them. "No! We're talking about this now! I want to know who my daughter is being associated with!" He raised his voice. "Oh? You told him?" Daniel had a smug smile on his face. I sigh. I can't deal with this right now. "He knew!?" Beck was furious "Yes I knew, I helped her hide it from you.." He rubbed in Beck's face. Beck's hands balled into fists. Daniels phone rang. "We'll finish this later" he said as he walked out of the class. "Cat?" Beck looked at me waiting for me to explain. "Not now" I storm out of the classroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**The four letter word...**

_**Cat's POV**_

I haven't went to work in 2 days. I told the principal that I was sick and that I was taking a few days off of work. I have like 20 missed calls from Beck and Daniel combined. I'm not really in the mood to talk to either of them.

Its two o'clock..I should probably go fetch Elliana. I turn off the television, grab my car keys and head to the preschool.

"Hey baby! How was you day?" I asked as Elliana came running around the corner."I made a picture" she took my hand and I lead her to the car. "Ohh are you can show mommy later" I kissed her on her cheek.

I asked Andre and Jade to babysit her while I go to school and prepare the black box for tomorrow. I didn't want to face beck today so I decided to do it tonight. I unlock the doors, wow, the school is super creepy at night. I feel a shiver going down my spine. I see a small switch on the wall and I flip it, all the lights in the black box went on. Ok, time to get started. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Shit!" I turned around "You're not supposed to be here" I looked at Beck. Not now! Please just let me finish this so that go home to my baby girl. "You're avoiding me" he said his voice was calm. "I'm well aware" I said sarcastically. "Since you're here you can help me" I say trying to stay as far away from him as possible. "Help me set up-" he interrupts me "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later" he stood there looking at me with those judge-y eyes. I kept on talking ignoring him completely "Cat" he tried to get me attention, but I refused to budge. "Cat" he tried again. "Cat!" He finally yelled. "I'm not gonna talk about it! So just leave me alone" I say sitting down before I softly start to weep into my hands.

"Cat..." His voice was apologetic. I stood up and stared into Beck's eyes, trying to find a way to word what I had to tell him.

"Its not easy to explain, Beck... I- he, we..." I sighed, looking down at my navy blue toms and toying with the strings of my red and white hoodie.

"Try. How in the hell did you end up marrying that idiot?" Beck growled, lifting my chin and keeping his gaze fixed on mine.

"He helped me with a few little things - well, major things. And I re-payed him by marrying him." I sighed, eyes darting down to his lush lips. "But it got too much and we divorced"

"What kind of things?"

I removed my gaze and shook my head, feeling it spin out of control as I fought not to tell him. "I can't."

"Cat, you can tell me." Beck murmured. I growled in frustration and sat down, he sat down in the spot next to me.

"He helped me hide Elliana from everyone... I didn't know how and he's gotten loads of connections" I said as he shifted uncomfortably, "It sounds really bad when I explain it like that, but he really helped."

"So you returned the favor by... Dum dum dum dum..." He hummed grimly. I nodded solemnly and stared into his eyes, feeling my own start to tear up. He hugged me "Why?" I asked looking up at him "Why what?" He looked puzzled. "Why are you being so nice to me? After everything I've put you through the past couple of days?" My eyes were pleading him to be honest. He opened his mouth as if to say something be no words came. I realized that he wasn't going to answer "We could finish this tomorrow" I said gathering my keys and setting off to my car.

**_Beck's POV_**

Cat and I just had yet another heart-to-heart. She asked me something, a question, I didn't know the answer to. Until I saw her drive off into the night. "Because I love you..." I whisper to myself as she turned the corner. I probably have to get home before Tori goes insane


	14. Chapter 14

**A Kiss Before Lying**

_**Cat's POV**_

Later the next night- about 20:36- Elliana was running around the house again, on a new stick horse grandma had sent her a few days ago.

"Mommy!" The little doe-eyed angel squealed, reminding me of myself when I was small. "Mommy, look!" I turned around and saw something in her hand that made me drop a plate.

The last picture of Beck and I that I'd taken, hidden safely in a drawer in my room, was now being waved around by a little four year old. I hurried over but before I could take the photo from her hands, she'd run off. I growled, "Ellie, baby, give mommy the picture."

"No, no, no!" The tiny voice sang from the drive way. "Hello,uncle Beck!"

I froze dead in my tracks, jaw hitting the floor and eyes drying up like sponges. The photo!

"Hey munckin'! What ya got there?" I heard him say and the little girl scream as he lifted her into the air.

"A picture in mommy's drawer." My throat felt tight as hell and my feet didn't want to move. "It looks like mommy and you!"

"That's b-because it... Is mommy and me." Beck replied and I buried my face in my hands, I heard the door swing open and quickly recovered, bending down to pick up the shattered plate.

"Cat!" I looked up and smiled. "Hey! What're you doing here?"

"I came to give you these" He handed me the finished schedules for tomorrow's assignments. "Great, thanks!"

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to Elliana. "My daughter." I replied, giggling nervously.

"I can see that, but why is she holding a picture of us?" Beck said, eyes darting between us anxiously. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"No! No, we said we'd-"

"Tell me what?" Elliana asked, a tiny scowl coloring her beautiful little face.

We both froze and stared at her, unable to form words. Beck recovered faster, "It's a surprise, why don't you go play with your pony?" He grabbed the photo and looked down at it.

The little girl nodded. Pretended to seal her lips and skipped off to her room. I was almost done with the plate but I ignored it now and turned away from Beck's penetrating gaze.

"Cat." He purred softly, grabbing my arm and yanking me into him, I felt tears form in my eyes. "What?" I asked looking longingly at him. "About last night..here's your answer"

"I-" I started to question but was stopped by the pressure of two warm, soft lips on mine. My eyes fluttered and I leaned into his body, deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip as I pulled him and myself against the wall.

I opened my mouth and he slipped inside, roaming my mouth expertly. I could taste something sweet in his mouth as his hands slid under my shirt.

His mouth slid down my jaw and onto my neck, I moaned in pleasure as he nipped and sucked at the tender skin there. "You smell so good."

I smiled and yanked him back up, biting his bottom lip playfully as his hand traveled down my leg and pulled it around his waist, "Oh, god."

I stopped, mouth drying up and eyes widening. What am I doing? I pushed Beck away harshly. "What are you doing, you idiot! You're engaged! You're getting married next weekend!"

"Cat, I-" Beck was looking at me longingly. "Leave. This kiss was a huge mistake and I regret every minute of it!" I lied...

I turned around and began furiously scrubbing the other dishes. I felt tears slide down my face and fall into the dish water when the door slammed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweety" I turned to her wiping away the tears.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concern clouded her face.

"Mommy's fine pumpkin, but if you give me a kiss, mommy will feel a lot better" I say as she ran up to giving me a kiss on my cheek

I just laid Elliana down when the doorbell rang. I closed Elliana's door, leaving it open just a crack.

I opened the door. My head snapped to the left as a strong hand collided with my cheek. I couldn't help the sob that snuck its way through my clenched teeth and fell to the floor, holding onto the reddening wound.

"How dare you whore around like that, Cat? And after I've been so good to you!" Daniel snarled viciously, yanking me roughly from my sitting position. "Daniel, please, Elliana's sleeping! You'll wake her." I pleaded, tears streaming down my face like waterfalls.

"Shut up!" Another slap. Another sob. Another snarl. He dropped me on the floor and through my tears I saw bruises start to form on my upper arms where he had held me. "Daniel?" I said softly, getting up and walking over to him.

He turned around and I saw his eyes soften, cupping his hand around my swollen cheek. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine, but then stiffened and shoved me harshly. I skidded across the floor and hit my head hard on the corner of the coffee table. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare try and kiss me after he infected you."

The look on his face was enough to get my blood pumping, What if he kills me tonight? What about Elliana. I started to panic.

"I swear, Daniel, it didn't mean anything!" I cried and felt something hard hit my stomach. His foot was still curled up into my tummy when he laughed, callously, heart-breakingly cold. "Don't lie! You loved every second of it!"

I couldn't find my breath, it was trapped somewhere deep inside... Somewhere with my shattered soul and broken heart. "Please." I cried. "You're nothing without your pretty face!" He yelled. "Please" I panted, looking upstairs to where Ellie - my beautiful Ellie - was snoozing peacefully.

Daniel followed my gaze and sneered, "Elliana, the little bastard child." When he said this, my breath came back and I stood up, "If you touch her I swear to god I will-"

Slap! This time, it sent me flying over the coffee table and into the hall near the stairs. "Why don't we go wake little Ellie so she can watch mommy suffer for her sins?"

He was halfway towards the hall, so I got up and ran to Elliana's door, bracing myself there...

"Stupid make-up! Please, please cover this" I stared down at the bruises on my arms and then looked up at my face. "Shit"

My bottom lip was swollen badly,still bleeding. There was a small cut above my right eye from when he threw a plate at me. My left cheekbone was blue and my neck was cut from his fingernails.

I had bruises dotted across my arms and over my ribs. My ankle was throbbing slightly. "How could I let this happen?" I mumbled to myself.

The front door slammed downstairs and I jumped, screaming softly. I ran down stairs to where Andre was fixing Ellie some breakfast. I expected to see Daniel. What I got was even worse. Beck was standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at me confusedly. "Cat? Wha-"

I shook my head and pretended to laugh as I sashayed passed him to the living room. I can't believe Andre told him! "I fell down the stairs."

He was completely silent. I felt him lift my hair away from my neck and gasp. "Cat, what happened!" He asked, turning me around to look at him. I winced at the pain in my side. "I fell down the stairs." His eyes trailed over my arms, seeing those bruises as well.

"Don't lie! Who did this to you? Was it Daniel?" He asked, gazing into my eyes intently until I snapped and started crying.

"Shh hey, its ok..."

"I-he! He saw us kiss." I sobbed, ignoring the throbbing in various places. I felt Beck stiffen under me and pulled away to look at him. "What?"

"He saw you and I kissing." I said through tears. His face was pale and lifeless, "He beat you, because _I_ kissed you?"

I nodded weakly. "While my daughter was in the house?" Beck was trembling now, I knew he was seeing red and placed my hand on his cheek to try and calm him. "I protected her"

"But at what cost, Cat? Look at your face!" I sighed and looked at the ground between our feet.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Beck snapped, turning around and aiming for the door.

"No, Beck, leave it! Don't do anything stupid because of me, please!" I grabbed his arm and yanked him to a standstill.

"I have to!" He said softly. I frowned and winced when my eye throbbed. "Don't..Please!" I tried to reason with him but he broke free of my grip and ran to his car.

**_Beck's POV_**

This is all my fault! I should never have kissed her! Look at what I did! I swear if I see him again, so help me god! I didn't have a exact destination in mind, so I just drove around the block. Cat needs someone to stay with her encase he returns. Robbie can't he's to busy with his career to even bother. Andre's busy he and Jade are flying to Florida tomorrow to ask Jade's dad for his permission to marry Jade. So that only leaves me...

**_A/N: knwo this chapter is a little violent, sorry 'bout that. Please Please let me know what you think?_**


	15. Loving You

**Loving You...**

**_Cat's POV_**

Elliana was taking a bath while Jade, Andre and I were washing the dishes. "Where's Beck?" Jade asked "he went to get a over night bag" I say. Andre gapes. "He suggested to stay the night..."I started to lean against the door's frame. "As friends" I added quikly when I saw the look on Andre and Jade face. is say. Andre rolled his eyes. Elliana came down stairs with a towel wrapped around her body. Jade looked at Andre she mouthed the word "oh" before turning to Elliana "I got this" Jade said picking Elliana up and carrying her upstairs. Andre turned to me "I know I know! I can't be in the same room with him for longer than a minuet before..the urge takes over and I.." Andre held his hand in the air "I get it" he flinched at thought of Beck and I being together.

I came into the house, Andre and Jade have just left. Which leaves Beck and I..alone..

"Mommy" Elliana whispered rubbing her eyes. I turned to her "Yes my little sweetheart?" My voice was soft and sincere. "I want hot chocolate" I giggled. And walked over to the kitchen to boil some water... I turned around to see Beck blowing raspberries on Elliana's belly. She giggled uncontrollably. "You can stay in the guest room," I smiled loving the sight. "Thanks" he joined me in the kitchen. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked. "Sure" he leaned against the counter. "Mommy! I want little marshmallows!" Elliana squealed. "Is there any other way?" Beck asked as he picked her up and waltz around the room with her. I put their hot chocolate on the counter "Its ready!" I turn and slowly sip the warm fluid. I looked out of the window, at the star filled sky.

After Elliana finished her hot chocolate, she asked Beck to read her a bed time story.

I went to my room an dressed into some pajamas. I turn to the mirror. Wow! The swelling's down and it doesn't hurt anymore? "She's asleep" Beck whispered as he came up behind me. "Good," I say walking him to my room's door. "Good night Beck" I was just about to close the door "Don't I get a good night hug?" He teased. I rolled my eyes, "No" I closed the door, he blocked it with his foot. He looked at me with eyes so sincere and sweet. "Fine," I threw my arms around his neck.

**_Beck's POV_**

She hugged me. So I did what my heart and gut told me to. I kissed her.

I felt slightly cold and tired, but realized that someone was encircled by my arms. I opened my eyes slowly and found a disarray of red hair inched from my face. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow and it smelt like strawberries, oh...how I love strawberries.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, causing her to stir and open her eyes. "Good morning sunshine."

What happened next shocked me to the core. She turned around sharply, breathing heavily. She was furious "Oh my god did we-?" She clutched the duvet around her body, shocked to see our naked bodies next to each other."Twice" I had a smug smile on my face.

She punched my chest repeatedly, and even though it didn't hurt, I was hurt. I grabbed her hands and held them in mine... Pressing my lips to hers trying to stop her.

She fell back onto the bed with a moan. "You're doing it again!" She shoved me away. "Doing what?" I chuckle "That!" She motioned towards my entire body. She yanks the blanket off af the bed as she got up to dress. She stood in front of the bed staring at me. "What?" I asked offensively "I want to dress," she started "Come on Cat! Its not like I haven't seen you naked before?!" She scowled. "Fine" I say as I pull on my pants. She shut the door behind me.

I took a shower and dressed when I came down the stairs Cat was in the kitchen making breakfast. She put her finger on her lips telling me to keep quiet. "What ya making?" I asked as I sat on the island. "My special Saturday's coffee. If you want some, help yourself" she's clearly still mad at me. "I'm sorry.." I whisper as I wrap my arms around her waist. "No, you can't just come in here looking all sexy and expect that I'm going to forgive you for what you did" she brushed past me and into the living room. "What I did? Cat, you were just as much apart of than I was!" I defend. "And I didn't hear you complaining last night" I wink, which just pissed her off some more. "Beck, I'm not saying I didn't like it. I'm saying that it was wrong! You're engaged!" She shouted in a hushed tone. "So you did like it!" I teased. She got up and left the room.


	16. My dilemma is you

**My Dilemma is You**

**_Cat's POV_**

I went for a jog and when I got home there he was. Sitting on the couch wearing nothing but his baggy boxers. "I put Elliana to bed" he said leaning back against the couch. He winked before repositioning him self so that he now has a better look at me.

I sighed, frustrated by this his glorious half naked body, lying there on the couch, grinning like a moron. My eyes scraped down to the edge of his pants, where the perfectly shaped V ran into his..."No, Cat just walk away" I thought. Before I could get any farther out of the room, warm arms wrapped around me and cool breath tickled the tiny hairs on my neck, sending shivers to places I could not think about...

"What are you doing Beck?" I turned around to stare at him, but was startled that his lips were only inches from mine. "What do you think?" He purred, bending down and pressing his soft, warm lips to my neck.

I sighed contentedly and my eyes fluttered closed, I placed my hands on his perfectly sculpted chest and leaned my hips forward.

He chuckled. I was so mad at myself for giving in to him. He lifted me bridal style, carrying me to the bedroom and gently placing me on the soft covers. "You're so beautiful when you're mad." His voice sounded like velvet and melted me instantly.

Without delay he ripped my shirt off and tossed it into the corner, he growled before kissing my collarbone and jaw hungrily...

I couldn't keep the low moan that escaped my lips as his lips brushed the tops of my breasts, and grabbed his hair.

He was slowly moved his hand up my thigh, making me want him more, so I flipped us over and kissed him passionately, down his stomach...

could hear Beck making breakfast downstairs, whistling as he cooked and did something that made Elliana giggle and clap her hands, "Again!"

I need syrup... Craving syrup. I thought disgruntledly.

I chuckled as I rounded the corner and saw him flipping a pancake and bowing to our daughter. "Good morning, chef."

Beck straightened and flushed crimson, "Morning." Elliana jumped up from he chair and rocketed into my arms. "Mommy, Uncle Beck's makin' pancakes... He says its cold outside, and on cold days you always eat pancakes!

"Really? Well, I love pancakes." I smiled and put her down. "Why don't you go get dressed quick?"

Elliana nodded seriously and skipped off to her room, humming the tune Beck was whistling a minute ago.

"You love pancakes, huh?" Beck murmured into my neck, encircling my waist with his strong arms. "Yes, you know I do."

"Well, I can give you something else you'll love..." He spun me around and planted quick kisses across my whole face and finally settling onto my lips.

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, gliding my tongue over his bottom lip - which tasted strongly of syrup and flour.

I moaned, he bit my lip and pushed his hips to mine. I giggled, "Its a little early in the morning for that, isn't it?"

"Yeah, way too early." We spun around and found Tori standing in the archway, glaring daggers at me.

"Tori, babe, wh-what're you doing here?" Beck said, letting go of me and rushing over to her. I stood there, chest feeling tight and eyes stinging at his rejection.

"I came here looking for you because Jade said you were spending a few nights here to protect Cat from some Pshycopath." Tori growled. "But what I got, was a whore throwing herself onto you."

My face reddened and I marched forward, rearing my hand back and bringing it down hard on Beck's face. I didn't have the heart to slap Tori...

Beck stared at me, the mark on his left cheek prominent. Tori turned around and stormed out of the house, Beck close on her heels.

"Beck!" I screamed, regretting my action and running after him. He turned around and looked at me with sad eyes, "It was a mistake, I shouldn't have misled you like that. I'm sorry Cat."

He turned around again, but I braced myself and screamed at him through the rain,"Beck wait"

_**A/N: Please review. I hope these two chapters make up for the 2 days I didn't update. Oh and a special thanks to 'BlackshoesDT' for helping me write these chapters and getting rid of my writes block.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Do You Remember...**

**_Cat's POV_**

"Beck wait!" I ran outside into the pouring rain.

"Look at me beck!" Elliana came down the stairs. My heart broke when I saw the look on her face when she realized that he wasn't here anymore. "Wow, you look so pretty" I pick her up and kiss her on her cheek. "Where's beck?" She asked close to tears. "He went home sweety.." A tear escaped her eyes. She wormed herself out of my grip and ran upstairs crying. I rush after her. "Hey, shh, don't worry baby, he'll be back. I promise..." My voice trailed off as I cradled her in my arms.

~8 weeks later~

"You need to go see a doctor!" Jade demanded "No! I'm fine!" I roll my eyes "Yeah, sure whatever you say. Get your stuff I'm taking you to the doctor!" She got up from the couch "You can't make me" I pushed myself to my feet. "I can" Andre said sipping his lemonade. "Oh really and how are you going to do that?" I asked "Like this" he put down his drink and swept me up into a bridal carriage. He put me into the car. He chuckled when he saw the shocked look on my face. "Go I'll babysit Ellie. Jade started the car and turned on the radio,trying to block out the sound of my whining.

We sat in the waiting room. I was getting really frustrated. "Ms. Valentine" the nurse called. I got up and followed her into the examination room. "Ms. Valentine, wow, I haven't seen you in four-almost five-years" he flipped through my file "So what brings you here today" he asked "nothing, my friend insisted that I come.." I said "why?" He asked "She thinks I'm pregnant, but just because I have the symptoms doesn't mean that I'm pregnant"I look around the room. "Well we should look at all of the possibilities" he hands me a cup. _**I'm not pregnant!**_ I think to myself. He held the cup in front of me, urging me to take it.

"So what did the doctor say" Jade asked as we got into the car. "I'm..pregnant" breath out the words "Really" Jade didn't sound shocked, she started the car. "How far?" she asked "8 Weeks" say as show her the ultrasound. she squealed as she took it from my hands "Boy or a girl? Who's the father?" Jade had so many questions "I don't know, its too early to tell," I start, her second question echo's through my head. "I've only slept with Beck and Daniel, and since Beck's the most recent one...I'm just guessing" I say my voice was weak. I wanted to burst into tears, but I couldn't. I was way too happy!

"Hey what did the doctor say?" Andre asked as walked into the house. grunted. Is everyone gonna ask me that question? "She's pregnant" Jade said. "Cat!" Andre said in his best I-am-judging-you voice "I thought that he was staying over as a friend! And you lied to me! You said nothing happened! and appearantly something-" I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it!" run up the stairs "You're going to have to tell him!" I sighed before plunge down onto my bed.

"Breathe, stay calm, you can do this"I kept repeating to myself. I was standing in front of Beck's classroom. The doorknob turned an my heart froze. The hallway went quiet as Beck and I stared at each other, daring one another to say the first word. "So about the, night we...uh..you know..I wanted to.."I find the words to describe this situation.

Beck sighed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Cat I'm sorry it was a mistake.." His eyes were apologetic.

I blanched, shocked that he could lie so openly, when all I've ever done was try and tell the truth.

My anger flared again and like when I told him about Elliana I let out a frustrated scream "I would rarely consider this a mistake" I spat as I threw the ultrasound in his face.

I didn't stick around to watch his face, I just turned on my heel and stomped off into the general direction of my car.


	18. Drunken Words

**D**

**Drunken Words**

**_Beck's POV_**

I stared after her, not being able to connect my brain to the rest of my body. I juts stood there, screaming the hell! How did this happen to me again! I felt something flutter against my leg and looked down.

I picked up the ultrasound and stared down at the little peanut shaped baby and felt my throat constrict.

I found myself sitting in a bar, ordering more Whiskey.

"Tell me something" I slurred as the barman placed the amber liquid in front of me. "I have a problem."

"Okay..." The guy said, looking slightly worried. I laughed and shook my head, "I'm engaged, right."

"Congrats." The guy smiled and I nodded before knocking back the drink. "But I have a angelic little girl with this other girl..."

"Oh, that's... uh, that's great."

"Yeah, and a few months back Tori - my fiancé - went to her sister's and I slept with Cat - my baby's mamma..."

The barman raised his eyebrows as I continued, "And now she's pregnant again... And its all my fault! 'Cause I couldn't keep my feelings under control!"

The barman was thoughtful for a while before saying something that riveted me, "Maybe you love Tori but...not as much as you love the other one?" He refilled my glass "Even if I do, it doesn't matter, I'm getting married this weekend"I sipped the bitter fluid. "This might sound cheesy, but follow your heart" the barman said. As if that advise helped. I payed and went to my car. He was right..I should follow my heart. I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I stumbled through the rose bush under her window. I need to wake her up. I pick up a hand full of pebbles and gently toss them one-by-one at her window. She didn't respond. I started singing at the top of my lungs.

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving**

**We could be homeless**

**We could be broke**

**As long as you love me **

**I'll be your platinum**

**I'll be your silver **

**I'll be your gold!**

A few minuets later, the window flew open, and Cat glared down at me.

"I LOVE YOU, CAT VALENTINE!" I hollered at top volume, making the whole neighborhoods' dogs bark wildly.

"Beck!" Cat hissed. "Shut up! You'll wake Ellie! Are you drunk?"

I nodded solemnly, finger over my mouth. "But that isn't the point! I love you!" I stage whispered.

She growled and chucked something at me, "Grow up! And call me when you're sober!"

SLAM! The windowpane shuddered with the force that her tiny body put behind shutting it. I sagged onto the grass and fell asleep


	19. Hello and Goodbye

**_Hello and Goodbye..._  
**

**_Beck's POV_**

I felt a splash of cold water hit my face. I let out a whimper as I sat up clutching my head. It pounded. Stupid sprinklers! I get up and make my way to my car. I didn't want Ellie or Cat seeing me like this.

I saw Cat standing next to the grub truck waiting for her order. She took a brown bag from Festus, before disappearing into the building. I followed her into her classroom.

**_Cat's POV_**

I sat down at my table and opened my chicken salad "You know that's actually frog legs?" I jumped. "Eew" I pushed it away. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. I turned to face him. "What you did last night was unacceptable" I said "I don't want you around Ellie if you're gonna be drunk all the time" I continued "I'm sorry I just needed to clear me head" he tried to explain. "There are other ways of doing it that to go and drown your sorrows" I said. "I know, I know, I promise it won't happen again" He pleaded. The bell rang dismissing our conversation..."But I forgive you" I said as his hand touched the door knob. He flashed me a smile before leaving.

**_Beck's POV_**

I went to Cat's that afternoon. I think its time we tell Ellie about me being her father. I ring the doorbell and she answers. "Beck!" Elliana hugged me. "Hey baby, where's mommy?" I asked as my eyes scoped the room.

"Bedroom" Elliana answered plainly returning to her TV show. I jogged up the stairs."Cat?" I slightly knocked on her half-open door. She chucked it open. "Beck?"She asked confusedly. "Can I ask you something..its very important" I asked her. "Sure. Shoot" she tied her hair into a messy bun.

"I think we should tell Ellie that I'm her...you know" I was praying that she'd say yes "Fine.." I was surprised by her answer...I expected a 'No'. I even made up a speech on why Ellie needs to know that I'm her daddy.

We walked down the stairs "Ellie baby...can Beck and mommy talk to you?" Cat asked picking her up..

**_Cat's POV_**

I was sitting with Ellie on my lap, staring into Beck's never ending eyes. How do you tell a four year old that her dad is sitting right in front of her.

"Mommy, you know what Beck did today?" Elliana broke the silence with her innocent little voice. "What honey?"

"He called me baby..." Ellie giggled and I froze, "Like a real daddy. I'm his baby mommy!"

I stared at Beck nervously. "Well, uh, honey, you see... He has a reason he calls you that."

"Really?" Ellie scowled and looked at Beck quizzically. He nodded and cleared his throat. "You see, when we were younger your mommy and I loved each other for a night and then she left..."

"Why?" Elliana asked sadly, turning to look at me. "Because Beck loved Aunt Tori longer, and I didn't want to break them up."

"But you loved mommy first, right?" Beck sighed and nodded resignedly.

"My teacher told us that if you love someone you should never let them go, but if you have to, you just keep them in your heart forever." Ellie rambled, looking at Beck earnestly.

"That's right honey... But, but, you see... When two people love each other for a night, something magical happens." I look up at Beck.

"What?" Ellie asked excitedly, magic was her favorite thing in the world.

"You happened, angel." Beck murmured. Ellie frowned deeply and looked between Beck and I. "I don't understand?"

"Well, munchkin', Beck is your daddy." I said with a thick throat, she scowled and then her eyes opened wide.

"Really? Beck's my daddy? You're my daddy?" She turned to Beck and stared at him hopefully. "Yeah, yeah, I'm your daddy"

Ellie squealed and jumped off my lap, straight into Beck's arms. She hugged him for the longest time, but Beck was looking slightly sad.

"You'll stay with us, won't you?" Elliana asked, pulling back to look into his eyes - warm brown on warm brown.

Beck shook his head, "No." Ellie's lips puckered and she frowned. "But why?"

"I have Aunt Tori, munchkin', I'm going to marry her." Beck said thickly, he had tears in his eyes. Ellie's lips were puckering heavily and little tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"No! Stay with me! Please! Mommy make him stay!"

My heart was breaking into a million pieces at her expression. I felt tears of my own build up, I stood up and pulled her into my arms, looking at Beck sadly. "Go." I said, walking away from him.

"No! Beck!...Daddy! Stay, please!" Elliana yelled through tears, clutching the air desperately. Beck was crying now, but he got up and slung his leather jacket over his shoulders.

Within seconds he was gone, leaving me to handle a kicking and screaming four year old.

My heart - if it could've - broke even further

**_Beck's POV_**

I pulled into the drive way and sighed, I should've stayed...

Tori was already home, her car was standing in front of me.

I opened the door slowly and heard more that one voice floating from the living room.

I made my way there and heard Tori mumble, "I can't do it anymore! I hate lying to him."

"Hey, this was your idea! You got yourself into this fake pregnancy mess..." Jade? Fake pregnancy? What the...?

"I know, but I want out! I think I should do what I wanted to do and fake a miscarriage." Tori replied.

I was fuming! How dare she lie to me! Cat was right, she was a scheming bitch!

"Oh, don't worry about faking anything... I'll just go pack my things now" I announced, rounding the corner and glaring at Tori.

She jumped up in surprise. "Beck, what are you doing here. I thought you had something to take care of?"

"I texted you that I was on my way, Victoria" I snapped, Jade got up awkwardly. "I'll just go. See you later Beck. Tori."

"Tell Andre I said hey... I'll come by sometime." I said back, squeezing her hand.

I waited until the door closed behind her until I turned on Tori again. "Explain."

"I-I... I wanted to give you a baby, but I couldn't! I'm useless! I thought that you would leave me! Then when Cat came back with Elliana-" Tori sneered the names, "You looked as if you'd rather be with her..."

True..I thought "But why lie? And the ultrasound? How did you pull that off?" I screamed, pacing back and forth.

"I love you! I want you, but the way you looked at Cat made me think that you'd leave me!"She repeated

"How did you pull the ultrasound off?" I growled.

"I paid the doctor..." Tori mumbled ashamedly. I flexed my jaw and threw my jacket across the room.

"Beck?" Tori asked softly, "Beck, I love you."Tears started to burn in my eyes "Please Beck! I did this for us!" She yelled "No you did this because you were scared that I'd leave _you_!" I looked at her. "Beck! You love me remember!" She pleaded.

"Well, this stunt just pulled,made me think twice about what I feel for you. In fact, I've just figured out that I've never actually loved you in that way... It was Cat, always Cat!"

Tori stared at me, I could see that she was crumbling on the inside, and then her eyes filled with thick tears and she stared sobbing, falling forward into me. I grabbed her waist reluctantly and dragged her to the couch.

"What?" She cried. I sighed, "I love Cat. And I love my daughter, Elliana was right, she needs her daddy and her daddy needs her."

The sobs came louder and harder, shaking me along with the couch.

"Beck. Beck please, don't do this! I love you!" Tori wailed into my shoulder and I gently pushed her away, getting up and pacing towards our bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Tori followed me into the room and watched me gather a suitcase and start packing my things.

"I'm going to my family..." I didn't look at her. "I'll have my other things picked up during the week."

"No! No, please! I'm begging you, Beck, stay!"

"You broke my trust, Victoria, you lied to me about the most important thing to me! You threatened Cat and you tried to hurt her! So forgive me if I don't!"

I made my way down the stairs again, preparing to leave but Tori grabbed my arm. "Please!" She sobbed.

"Its over, Tori."

**_A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I just want to say thanks (again) to 'BlackshoesDT' for helping me write most of this chapter..Please please review and let me know what you think? Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Second Chances**

**_Cat's POV_**

What the hell! Its almost 10 pm. Who could be knocking on the door this time of night?

I open the door and there Beck stood- bags in hand- his eyes were puffy.

Did he cry? I never thought that someone like him cried? "Hey?" I tie my robe around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer "Can I come in? Please?" His voice was weak. "Sure...what happened? What are you doing here?" I had so many questions. "I decided that my daughter needs me" he said "Don't lie. What's really wrong" I folded my arms across my chest.

He hesitated"You were right Tori lied to me. She faked the pregnancy" he avoided I contact. "So I moved out and I kinda need a place to stay?" He mumbled. I was too tired to put up an argument so I just stepped aside letting him in..."Beck?" Ellie came down the stairs. Her eyes were just as puffy and red. "Hey baby girl"he dropped his bags and ran over to her."I thought you were sleeping" I closed the door.

She ignored me and welcomed Beck with open arms "You came back!" She smiled "I'll always come back" he kissed her cheek. "Are you going to stay?" She asked as he put her down. "Yep" he turned to me flashing me a gorgeous smile. I roll my eyes and motion towards the guest room. He nods picking up his bags and heading into the room. My phone rang. "Hello?" I answered "Is he there?"A concerned voice asked. "Is who here?" I asked confusedly "Don't play dumb Cat! Is Beck there!" Tori snapped. She sounded furious "Yeah" I dragged out the word. She hung up on me. "Who was that" Beck asked already dressed for bed. "Tori" he flinched at the mention of her name. "What did she want?" He asked with annoyance in his voice. "She wanted to know if you were here?" I said putting my phone back into my handbag "What else?" Beck looked nervous. "If she threatened you again," I cut him off "No..no..she just hung up" I was confused. How did he know that she threatened me. Andre. You can't tell him anything these days...

"Cat?" Beck stood at the foot of the stairs. I snap back to reality. "Sorry" I say as I make my way up the stairs. He followed shortly behind.

His eyes scoped over my body I look down. I haven't noticed that my robe separated. I was wearing very short silk dress, it covered everything but still I felt indecent. "Goodnight Beck" I shut the door.

**_Beck's POV_**

"Hey" Cat slightly leaned into my room. I sat up running my hand through my hair. "Ellie and I wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies with us?" She asked. I heard a tiny giggle coming from around the corner. "Of course, just give me a minuet to get ready" I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom to take a shower.

I came down the stairs and I saw Cat put Elliana's hair in a pigtail. Elliana was wearing a blue top and jeans. Cat was wearing black leather jacket and dark jean. Her hair was hanging loose on her shoulders. Her lips were full and blood red. I wanted them.

She put Ellie into her car seat."Wanna drive?" She dangled the keys in midair. "Sure" she tossed them over to me.

**_Cat's POV_**

Beck was looking so handsome-in his usual biker boots and leather jacket- he drove to the cinema. It was fun seeing him bond with his daughter.

Afterwards she dragged us into the toys store. "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" She said as we walked through the isles. "Mommy!" She tugged on my arm. "I want this!" She was holding a purple giraffe teddy, just like the one I had. I smiled as we went to pay for it.

She didn't want to let go of it. It was her newest "bestest friend" as she would put it. I picked her up and carried her to the car. I caught a glimpse of Beck staring at us with a slight smile on his face.

**_Beck's POV_**

"She's asleep" Cat came down the stairs, plunging down on the couch. She started flipping through the channels. I came up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. "Beck" she turned around. Our lips were only a few inches apart. I leaned in, she turned away. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, hurt written all over her face. "Just because I forgave you doesn't mean that everything will go back to the way they were?" She walked up the stairs. "Cat please just give me a second chance!" I begged. "You'll have to earn it..." Her voice trailed off as she shut her bedroom door.

Earn it..I can do that.

"Good morning beautiful" I said putting a plate in front of her. "What's this?" I saw a smile tug at her face "Breakfast for my two favorite girls in the world. My eyes darted between her and Elliana. She was already dressed. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I have a check-up today.." She said taking a bite of her pancake. "Can I drive you?" I offered "Who's gonna babysit Elliana?" She said "You're write, I'll stay.." I was bummed, I wanted to see my baby boy or- girl on the screen. She grabbed the keys and left.

**_Cat's POV_**

"How did it go?" He asked. "I have to quit my job.." I answered "why?" He was confused. "I have to stay off of my feet, apparently I'm at high risk of losing the baby" I said sitting down next to him. Tears started to fill his eyes "You mean you could lose my-our,baby?" His voice was hoarse. "I could, that's not to say that I'm going to" I tried to comfort him even though I was broken on the inside. He placed his hand on my belly. "Not if I can help it" he swept me up in a bridal carriage and carried me to bed. "Whatever you need done, I'll do it.." He kissed my fore head. "Really? How about laundry?" I teased "Uh.." He thought about it for a moment. "Sure, even laundry" he smiled.


	21. Gone

**Gone**

**_Cat's POV_**

I was 12 weeks along, slightly starting to show.

Life was looking up. Beck was back with us, and Ellie was having the time of her life getting to know her "daddy" better.

You would often see them curled up on the couch watching princess movies and then falling asleep with bits of chocolate littering their mouths.

Today Beck and I had commissioned Jade to babysit Ellie while we went out Birthday shopping. Her fifth birthday was in a week and we needed something really special.

Fifteen toy shops later, Beck and I found the perfect gift. Big enough so that Beck and two shop assistants had to carry it to the truck for delivery.

"I hope she likes it..." Beck murmured as he watched the guys load it, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. "She'll love it."

"I have an idea, why doesn't Ellie sleep over at her godparents' house tonight? I need some alone time with my favorite redhead." I shivered at the thought and smiled. "Hmmm, I'd enjoy that Mr. Oliver."

We pulled into the driveway and I felt something was wrong. The house was too quiet... Ellie normally made a lot of noise when Jade was with her.

"Something's wrong." I whispered to Beck as we made our way up the porch. "What do you mean?"

"Ellie normally makes noise when Jade babysits... Its too quiet."

"Relax! They probably fell asleep or something." Beck consoled, holding the door open for me. I stepped in, "Ellie, baby? Jade?"

No answer. I decided to check the rooms. The guest bedroom was empty, as was ours and the study. Ellie's door was standing slightly ajar and I could smell something strange.

I ran forward, flung the door open and gasped. Jade was laying on the floor bleeding and gasping for air.

"Oh my god! Jade! Beck call an ambulance!" I screamed, plummeting down beside her and staring into her half open eyes. "Jade, look at me. I'm here, where's Ellie?"

"They took her" She breathed weakly, "Tori. Daniel"

"They took her? Why!" I cried, getting up and yanking my phone out. Beck came running up the stairs with his phone to his ear, "Hi, yeah. I need an ambulance! My friend has been stabbed and she's bleeding a lot!"

"Daniel! Dammit, answer your phone! I want her back or I swear, I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" I growled into the receiver, sending the phone flying across the room, bending down to help Jade.

"Jade, honey, stay with me. The ambulance is on its way... They're gonna help you." I turned to Beck, "Call the cops too, Daniel and Tori took Elliana."

"What!" Beck blanched, going from pale to crimson to blue to purple in a matter of seconds. He dashed down stairs and I could hear him yelling over the phone.

"I'm sorry." Jade's weak voice came from my lap. I shushed her, "Its not your fault, its okay. We'll find her."

"We will find her!" I swore to myself.

As Jade was loaded into the van, Beck and I were talking to a grim looking officer. "And we found her like that. She said that she knew who took her." Beck was taking command, he was determend to find our baby girl.

"Who are these alleged kidnappers?" Officer Saunders asked. "Victoria Vega and Daniel Zott"

"Thank you. Do you have photo's? We have to identify them."

"Uh, sure." Beck dug a photo out of his wallet and handed it to Saunders. The man nodded, "I'll get on that then."

I watched as my only hope left in a flash of blue and red lights, and turned to Beck, burying my face in his shoulder. "They'll find her, right?"

"I promise you, Cat! I'll do everything in my power to find her." Beck said hoarsely into my hair.

Its been three days, I can't take it anymore. The house is too silent without her. I've been avoiding her room like the black plague...

They'd delivered the doll house yesterday and assembled it in the back yard. I cried three straight hours before screaming at Beck and running out into the rain.

"Cat, babe, you want some hot chocolate?" Beck asked, breaking my reverie. I stared at him, not being able to form words so I just nodded.

I listened as the kettle boiled and Beck prepared the cocoa, remembering the morning of her second birthday.

"Here you go." Beck handed me a cup and I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

**_Tori's POV_**

"Aunt Tori, when can I go home?" Elliana asked, looking up from her drawing. Daniel laughed callously and flicked the little girl with a peanut.

"Stop it!" I snapped, punching his arm. "Don't hurt her!"

"Oh, who's being the protective aunt?" Daniel taunted, wagging his brows suggestively.

"No, I just don't want to hurt her, okay!" I growled.

**_Cat's POV_**

I was sitting in her doll house, clutching a sweater that smelled strongly of my perfume, Beck's cologne and her apple scented marker.

I could feel her sitting next to me, legs swinging back and forth as she giggled and told me about her school day.

"And the' Timothy stole Katie's lollipop and threw it over the wall! He was being mean, I don't like mean people. Danny's is mean, mommy."

"I know, baby." I said, patting her head softly. "I don't like it here... He's being mean to me and hurting me."

This was new... "What do you mean hurting you?" I swear if he lays a finger on her...

"He doesn't hurt me badly, he just says mean things about you and daddy and throws me with peanuts."

"Peanuts? Honey, where are you?" I asked, turning to face her fully. "I don't know..." She admitted. "I'm sleeping, we were in a car."

"What car? Baby, talk to-" she was gone, disappearing out of my head just like that. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Beck standing in the doorway, looking at me curiously.

"They're in a car, I can feel it." I murmured, looking at him through my lashes. He came over to me and hugged me tight, whispering soothingly. I started crying again, quietly into his chest as the memory of my angel cut through my soul.

**_Tori's POV_**

"Gimme the giraffe!" Daniel snapped at Elliana, tugging the plush toy away from her little hands. Tears built up in her eyes and overflowed as she watched him stuff the thing into a bag.

"Where are we going Aunt Tori?" The little girl sniffed, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears. I sighed and turned to look at her, gently placing a finger over my mouth to signal silence and taking her hand to keep her from getting lost in the crowd.

We were in the airport, and there were lots of cops, so we needed to get out without attracting too much attention.

Daniel was tugging our suitcases behind us, groaning in exertion. "What did you pack, Vega?"

"Shut it, you prick!" I snapped and then looked down at Elliana apologetically.

"Excuse me, ma'am, could you please come with me?" Someone behind me asked. I turned around and saw that two officers had restrained Daniel and were staring intently at Elliana.

I could feel my heart pumping sporadically in my chest and my mouth dry up. "Ma'am, please let go of the little girl."

I looked at Elliana and realized that she was crying because I was clutching her hand tightly. I let go instantly and felt myself being tugged away from her, raising my hands in surrender.

**_Cat's POV_**

"Mommy! Daddy!" She came running up the stairs with her arms stretched out. I scrambled to get through the crowd of people.

"Baby!" He shot upwards as a small bundle of brown hair and pink dress tackled him in the stomach. "Daddy" its the first time she's called him that since she found out..

"I love you" Came the tiny voice, she was curled up on her father's chest, sobbing softly.

"Ellie! Oh my baby!" I pulled her close and hugged her tight, kissing every inch of her face. "Mommy, I want Bibble..."

I laughed as Beck pulled us onto his chest. I saw the cops lead Tori and Daniel away. "Wait!" I said jogging to catch up. The paused and turned to me. "There is something I'd like to do before you go" I turned to Daniel and slapped him. Hard. "Burn in hell!" I then turned to tori. "And you! You disgust me" I lifted my hand about to slap her as well, but decided against it and just walked away...

**_A/N: what did you think? please let m know! oh and follow me on twitter Arianaforever5...and I also want to thank eeryone for reading my fanfic! [:_**


End file.
